This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. Multiple groups report a correlation between phonological processing and diffusion measures in a posterior region of the callosum (Dougherty 2007; Odegard 2009;Frye 2009). The callosal fibers from this region pass through a complex region of intersecting fibers that obscures their cortical projection zone.